Un reencuentro bajo el sol
by Karinits-san
Summary: Salir de vacaciones y encontrarte con alguien que significó algo en tu pasado, tiene que ser toda una sorpresa para ti. Temari y Shikamaru se reencuentras después de muchos años en un calita paradisíaca, que es muy particular. ¿Destino o casualidad?, sólo nuestros personajes lo podrán interpretar./ Créditos al creador de la imagen / Universo alternativo, SHIKATEMA ONE-SHOT.


**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy no les traigo una actualización, pero sí les traigo una historia con capítulo único. Sí, guapas y guapos, es un One-Shot, algo largo eso sí, poco más de 7.000 palabras, pero es un One-Shot al fin y al cabo. Me inspiré en mis vacaciones, ya fui al sector costero y la pasé genial, pero debo reconocer que no lo disfruté tanto como lo hicieron Temari y Shikamaru en el relato jajajaja, ellos están en otro nivel :D Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola. **

**.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y me dejan algún review, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente me leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

**.**

**Este One-Shot lo dedico a las personas que dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Roronoa Saki, Yi Jie-san y ANABELITA N. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

** .**

* * *

**Un reencuentro bajo el sol**

**.**

Por fin me había podido escapar del ruido y del estrés de la ciudad. Estos últimos meses habían sido un completo infierno, con suerte tenía tiempo para ir a almorzar. El exceso de trabajo había sido demasiado notorio, luego de que la compañía a cual pertenezco se haya fusionado con una reconocida transnacional.

El destino escogido para pasar mis vacaciones había sido el País de las Olas. Lugar paradisíaco que se destacaba por lo hermoso de sus paisajes como también por su tranquilidad. En simples palabras: un sitio perfecto para desconectarse del mundo.

Era mi cuarto día en modo vacaciones y como todas las tardes fui a tomar sol a la playa. De todas las opciones de ocio que existían aquí, ésta era la que más me encantaba. El aire y el ruido del mar lograban que mi mente viajara y se imaginara una vida perfecta en este espléndido lugar. Una verdadera quimera para una mujer trabajólica como yo, aunque creo que todos esos sueños locos se debían a que yo no tomaba sol en cualquier playa, sino que iba una pequeña ensenada secreta que estaba oculta detrás de una enorme roca, la cual la separaba del resto de la costa. Una amiga me la había enseñado hace como dos veranos atrás y la única forma de acceder a ésta era nadando. Era cansador nadar alrededor de esa gran roca, pero valía la pena, ya que esta calita era maravillosa.

Cada vez que llegaba a la orilla de la calita, exhausta por el nado, hacía el mismo ritual: me quitaba la mochila impermeable que cargaba en la espalda, para luego tirarme sobre la arena y descansar. Minutos después me iba a bañar para sacarme la arena que tenía pegada en el cuerpo y así poder recostarme a leer sobre mi toalla. Estaba leyendo una novela romántica-policial, y éste sin duda, era el mejor sitio para disfrutar de mi lectura.

Llevaba casi media hora sumergida en mi novela, cuando de pronto mi rostro quedó en sombra por más de un minuto.

_—¿Quién mierda me está tapando el sol?_ —susurré extrañada, frunciendo en entrecejo.

Alcé el rostro y me subí los lentes de sol para observar mejor.

No esperaba a nadie en este lugar, sin embargo, había alguien allí. Era un hombre con peinado de piña que estaba parado a varios metros de mí. Estaba de espalda, y por la posición del sol, su sombra se había alargado proyectándose hasta mi cara. Me quedé mirándolo por unos segundos.

_—Se parece mucho a él —susurré acordándome de alguien que había conocido en mis tiempos de universidad. Su peinado era curiosamente igual —. ¿Será posible que sea él? —pensé mientras continuaba observándole el peinado—. No Temari, eso es imposible._

Deseché la probabilidad que fuese ese individuo, para luego acomodar mis gafas nuevamente. Busqué el párrafo donde había quedado y reinicié mi lectura otra vez. Supuse que ese hombre se iría pronto, y que la «calita» volvería a quedar completamente para mí, sin embargo, su sombra continuó varios minutos más proyectada sobre mi rostro, aunque ya no de forma completa, sino de manera parcial. Seguramente se debía a que la posición del sol estaba cambiando.

Alcé la mirada para ver cuánto había bajado el sol , y justo en ese momento aquel desconocido se sentó.

Suspiré.

Al parecer mi compañero en la soledad también tenía sus razones para no abandonar este paradisíaco lugar.

No quise hacerme «mala sangre» y continué con mi lectura. Estuve más de diez minutos concentrada en mi novela hasta que terminé el capítulo diez. Alcé el rostro por inercia y para mi sorpresa, el hombre que hace un momento atrás estaba a unos metros de mí, ahora se encontraba dentro del mar.

Como estaba mucho más lejos, lo miré con detenimiento.

Tenía que reconocer que de lejos no se veía para nada mal. El tipo tenía lo suyo, sin embargo, volvió a recordarme a aquel espécimen que no veía hace muchos años atrás.

_— ¿Será posible que sea él? —volví a preguntarme. _

La curiosidad me comenzó a embargar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cerré mi libro y me saqué los lentes de sol. Abrí mi mochila impermeable y los guardé. Cerré mi bolso y lo dejé a un costado. Volví a enfocar mi mirada en él. Me quedé mirándolo como psicópata por un largo rato, hasta que al fin éste decidió salir del mar. Con desgano salió de éste y caminó hasta la orilla.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

No podían existir dos tipos con el mismo peinado y con la misma flojera para desplazarse.

_—Tiene que ser él._

Afiné más la vista, ya que aún no podía ver bien su rostro.

Continuó avanzando hasta llegó a la cálida arena. Se detuvo por un momento moviendo su rostro de izquierda a derecha. Fue ahí donde pude ver bien su cara.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

No lo podía creer, en verdad era él.

Mi sonrisa se amplió enormemente, mientras él volvió reanudar su caminar.

—¿Shikamaru? —alcé la voz con un deje de inseguridad al tenerlo a un par de metros de mí. Éste al escucharme detuvo sus pasos y desvió su mirada hacia mí.

Sus ojos rasgados me miraron dubitativos. Tal parecía que no me había reconocido, sin embargo, igual decidió acercarse.

A medida que fue acortando distancia, la sorpresa se instaló en su cara. Esbozó una semi sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mujer? —inquirió con un deje de asombro y de alegría.

—Esperando mi turno para comprar en la farmacia, ¿y tú? —le respondí con sorna, para luego soltar una risotada en su cara.

Bufó de inmediato y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tú no cambias, cierto? —inquirió con parsimonia esbozando nuevamente una sonrisa—. El sarcasmo definitivamente es parte de tu esencia.

Llegó hasta mi lado y sentó.

—Ayyy, Shikamaru, por lo que veo tú tampoco has cambiado —acoté con cierta gracia, atrayendo de inmediato su mirada—. Jamás debiste hacerme esa pregunta tan tonta. La respuesta era demasiado obvia.

Dejé de estar acostada y me senté junto a él. Me quitó la mirada.

—Lo sé, mujer, fue una idiotez preguntarte eso —me respondió sin mirarme, para luego volver a fijar sus orbes oscuros en los míos—. Obviamente estás disfrutando de la playa igual que yo —sonrió de medio lado —. Bueno, comenzaré todo de nuevo: Temari, ¡qué sorpresa encontrarte acá después tantos años!, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿estás de vacaciones o viniste sólo por el día?

Sonreí al escuchar su nuevo saludo.

—Estoy bien —le respondí alegremente, teniendo toda su atención. No podía negar que los años le habían favorecido bastante. Se veía demasiado interesante—. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, éste es mi cuarto día aquí —hice una pausa y sonreí—. Para mí también es una gran sorpresa encontrarme contigo en este lugar... después de... ¿diez años?

Lo miré algo dudosa.

Su sonrisa ladeada no se hizo esperar.

—Nueve para ser más preciso —acotó con seguridad.

—¡Kamisama!, éramos unos chiquillos —solté de improviso, llevándome una mano a la cara—. Debo verme como todo una veterana en comparación hace nueve años atrás.

Sonrió galante, luego de escuchar mi comentario.

—Estás loca, mujer —acotó para luego deslizar su mirada de forma natural por mi cuerpo —. Estás demasiado atractiva a tus treinta y tres.

Su acción me cohibió de cierto modo. Traté salir del paso tomando su cumplido con algo de humor.

—No digas mi edad tan fuerte, vago —espeté en un susurro, moviendo mi rostro para todos lados—, mira que alguien te pude escuchar.

Sonreí con sorna.

—Por lo que veo, estás de muy buen humor —acotó con una coqueta sonrisa, que me encantó. —, me alegra verte así.

Fue así que comenzamos una conversación que duró horas. Nara Shikamaru había estudiado en la misma universidad que yo. Había sido compañero de carrera de mi hermano Gaara, y había sido mi último rollo universitario antes de regresar a mi ciudad natal.

Si tuviese que resumir nuestra historia, diría que fuimos amigos durante casi toda mi estadía en Konoha, y que sólo un mes antes de volver a Suna, salimos unas cuatro o cinco veces. ¿Extraño, no?, pero la verdad es que nos costó reconocer que nos gustábamos. Fue un romance bastante corto, pero quedaron lindos recuerdos, aunque de los besos y de los abrazos no pasamos, es decir, nunca nos acostamos. No sé si era importante mencionar ese detalle, pero si lo hice debió ser por algo... Asúmelo Temari, te quedaste con las ganas.

Bueno, después que me fui de Konoha mantuvimos el contacto por un par de meses, sin embargo, la distancia hizo que por diferentes razones, lo perdiéramos. Nunca más supe de él, sino hasta el día hoy, que coincidimos por azar del destino en esta calita solitaria lejos de la civilización. Una coincidencia demasiado extraña diría yo, pero supongo que todas las cosas deben suceder por algo.

Pese a lo avanzada que estaba la tarde, los rayos del sol siguieron haciendo de las suyas, por lo que nos vimos en la obligación de continuar nuestra conversación en el mar. Mientras nos estábamos bañando, comenzamos a recordar algunas anécdotas de nuestros amigos de universidad, por lo que el rollo que tuvimos en ese tiempo no tardó en salir a flote.

Shikamaru abordó el tema con bastante humor, cosa que me sacó más de una sonrisa. La forma cómo se lamentó por lo despistado y lento que fue conmigo, me mató, al igual que saber que había denominado como «su gran desgracia», a mi partida. No podía parar de reír con todo lo que me había contado, sin embargo, la risa que tenía en los labios desapareció, al momento que él confesó, entre risas, que se había quedado con ganas de acostarse conmigo.

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar como quinceañera que le hacían su primera propuesta indecorosa. Puede que tenga más de treinta años, pero no estaba acostumbrada hablar de este tipo de cosas con personas del sexo opuesto, y menos con una que no veía hace tiempo. Aunque debía reconocer que por dentro, me causó bastante gracia saber que pensara igual que yo.

Con el fin de calmar mi bochorno y eludir el tema que salió a la palestra, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que retar a Shikamaru a una carrera de nado hasta la primera roca.

Él me miró divertido, supongo que le pareció graciosa mi forma de cambiar el tema, sin embargo, no se hizo problema y aceptó de inmediato la propuesta, tanto así que sin previo aviso se lanzó al agua, comenzando a nadar velozmente hasta la meta que yo había fijado.

—¡Eres un maldito tramposo! —chillé furiosa al ver que ya me había sacado unos cuantos metros de ventaja, por lo que me tiré enseguida detrás de él, sin embargo, fue imposible alcanzarlo.

—Te gané, mujer —espetó en un tono burlesco al momento que yo llegué a la meta.

Bufé resignada.

—Fuiste un tramposo... Shikamaru —le reclamé entre jadeos—, debiste haber salido... a la cuenta de tres.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Problemática, esa regla nunca la mencionaste cuando propusiste el reto —acotó en su tono cansino y con la respiración ya normalizada.

—Ya no importa, vago —espeté asumiendo mi derrota—, volvamos a la orilla.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a nadar.

—¿Y mi premio? —inquirió alzando el tono de su voz. Yo apenas lo escuché paré en seco y giré enseguida hacia él. Éste sonreía ladinamente—. Yo no acepté este reto por nada.

Sus ojos rasgados esperaban una respuesta.

—No establecimos ningún premio antes de iniciar la carrera —espeté con seguridad—. Tú aceptaste sin esa condición, eso ya no es mi problema.

Sonreí burlesca.

Lentamente se me acercó y se detuvo a menos de un metro de mí.

—No seas tramposa, problemática —me confrontó con seriedad, fijando su mirada en la mía—, en cualquier competencia para el ganador siempre existe un premio. Eso tú lo sabes bien.

Nos miramos por varios segundos hasta que yo me rendí. Fruncí fuerte los labios y luego resoplé.

—¡Está bien! —exclamé resignada y enseguida le quité la mirada. No pude continuar sosteniéndola, ya que algo tenía ésta que me inquietaba.

Inhalé aire fuertemente y esperé «mi castigo».

Me imaginé que hundiría mi cabeza en el agua como en el pasado alguna vez lo hizo.

—Ahora cierra los ojos.

Aquella petición me extrañó. Arrugué el entrecejo enseguida.

—¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo? —inquirí enfocando mis ojos aguamarina en los suyos—. Sé muy bien que hundirás mi cabeza en el mar.

Aquella sonrisa ladina volvió aparecer entre sus labios.

—No preguntes tanto, problemática, y hazme caso —acotó con convicción, lo que por inercia me hizo bufar.

—Está bien —espeté a regañadientes y cerré los ojos.

Me quedé quieta esperando a que Shikamaru me hundiera, sin embargo, lo que estaba esperando nunca sucedió. Sus manos no fueron a parar sobre mi cabeza, sino sobre mis mejillas, y a los pocos segundos sentí que me besó.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

No lo podía creer, me estaba besando. Después de nueve años sin vernos, Nara Shikamaru me estaba besando, y yo sin pensarlo dos veces, cerré mis ojos y le correspondí. Bueno... hubiese sido una tonta si no lo hubiese hecho, el condenado estaba como quería, sin embargo, lo más extraño era que me estaba besando aquí, en mi «calita secreta» y adentro del mar, después de habérmelo encontrado por casualidad. ¡Kami!, ni en mis mejores sueños me lo hubiese imaginado. Era como si el destino nos diera la oportunidad de retomar nuestra historia o simplemente concretar lo que en el pasado nos había quedado pendiente... Sexo, esa era nuestra asignatura pendiente.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté al momento que se separó de mis labios. Fijé mi mirada en la suya. Ésta de inmediato me transmitió una gran dulzura. Esbozó una semi sonrisa.

—Un beso.

—¿Pero por qué me lo diste? —inquirí con cierto interés.

—Fue el beso de despedida que nunca te di —respondió con su voz cansina y yo sentí que me derretí. Si quería seducirme con su faceta tierna, prácticamente ya me tenía «con los calzones abajo»—. Nunca me dijiste el día exacto cuando te ibas.

—No te lo dije, porque jamás me han gustado las despedidas —acoté sin dejar de contemplar sus ojos rasgados.

—Pero veo que los reencuentros, sí —espetó con convicción, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Eres un idiota, Shikamaru —susurré, y éste enseguida sonrió—, pero tienes razón.

Mis ojos lo miraron con expectación.

—Me alegra reencontrarme contigo, problemática —susurró, para luego volver a besar mis labios. Apenas sentí el roce de éstos, abrí mi boca y le correspondí con pasión. Mis manos fueron a dar a su cuello y sus brazos me estrecharon con fervor. En cuestión de segundos, la intensidad de nuestro beso se incrementó. No recordaba que Shikamaru fuera así de apasionado, pero debía reconocer que aquella faceta me encantó. Nuestras lenguas continuaron batallando con fiereza, provocando que nuestra libido se adueñara de la situación. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda baja hasta llegar a mis muslos, y en un santiamén éste me cogió y me alzó. Rodeé con mis largas piernas su cintura, y mis brazos hicieron lo mismo con su cuello, quedando un poco más alta que él. Sus ávidas manos comenzaron a amasarme los glúteos con descaro, cuestión que me hizo chillar de placer. Encorvé mi espalda hacia atrás por inercia, pudiendo sentir en ese movimiento, su duro miembro.

—Aaaahhg —jadeé cachonda cerrando los ojos.

—Te haría el amor aquí mismo... pero creo que no es muy buena idea hacerlo acá.

Su voz irregular me sacó de mi mundo de fantasía. ¿En serio me estaba diciendo eso? Por instinto abrí mis ojos y volteé el rostro de izquierda a derecha.

—Pero si no hay nadie mirando —protesté enseguida, y con ayuda de mis manos volví a apegarme a él. Fijé mi mirada en la suya. El éxtasis en sus ojos continuaba intacto—. Aunque en medio de esta cachonda situación, la verdad es que me da lo mismo ser exhibicionista o no.

Sonreí con lascivia y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Problemática, no lo digo por si hay un tercero mirando, sino por cuestiones de salud.

Lo miré en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Te refieres a una posible futura infección o irritación? —pregunté con interés. Tal parecía que este vago tenía experiencia en el tema.

—Sí, y también a la disminución de la lubricación.

¡Kami! un tipo culto en todos los aspectos. Mis ojos que lo miraban atentos, comenzaron a mirarlo con deseo.

—Eso es lo que dicen los especialistas —espeté en tono seductor haciendo distancia de su abdomen. Adivinó lo que tenía en mente y tomó firme mis muslos. Eché la espalda hacia atrás, volviendo a situar mi intimidad cubierta por mi bikini sobre su duro paquete—, aunque podríamos comprobarlo para ver qué tan cierto es.

Sonrió cachondo.

—Mujer pecaminosa, tú lo único que quieres es que te dé duro en el mar —acotó friccionando contra mi femineidad, cosa que me encantó. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos—. Esa es tu fantasía, ¿no?

El deseo me salía por los poros.

—Puede ser... —sonreí desinhibida —, y de paso «me quito la espina» que hasta ahora llevo incrustada.

Detuvo sus movimientos y se quedó en silencio por un instante.

Abrí los ojos y enderecé mi cabeza.

—Por lo que veo, problemática, tú también hace nueve años atrás te quedaste con las ganas —aseveró mirándome con fuego en los ojos. Sentí que me quemaba, más encima el sol tampoco me ayudaba. Necesitaba pronto acoplarme con este hombre y saciar mis ganas. —Pero te prometo que eso no volverá a suceder. Aunque tendrá que ser más en la orilla, porque la marea ya comenzó a ascender.

Sus últimas palabras me hicieron reaccionar. Desvié mi mirada hacia mis senos y éstos ya estaban cubiertos por el agua del mar.

—¡Kami!, ¿y esto en qué momento ocurrió? —pregunté sorprendida. Rápidamente me enderecé y me apegué a su torso.

—El mar comenzó a subir cuando me retaste a la competencia de nado —respondió con su voz cansina —. ¿No lo notaste?

Me quedé pensativa.

—No —contesté simulando seriedad, para luego lanzarle una mirada lujuriosa—. Una cosa dura que tienes entremedio de tus piernas, me distrajo.

—Eres muy caliente, mujer —susurró soltando mis muslos y de inmediato mi cuerpo se hundió unos centímetros. Me asusté. Sus brazos me apegaron a él.

—¡Ya!, mejor salgamos pronto de aquí —espeté al darme cuenta que tenía literalmente el agua hasta el cuello. Por instinto me abracé más a éste, y mis piernas se ciñeron más... más ¿a sus caderas? ¡Kami, me estaba resbalando! Como pude mis piernas se aferraron a él—, sino vamos a morir ahogados.

—Si te bajas y nadas, podremos salir más rápido.

Aquellas palabras no me las esperé.

—Claro, como siempre tú tan vago —le reclamé y dejé de aferrarme a su cuerpo. Él al instante me soltó, lógicamente mi cuerpo se hundió. Segundos después salí a flote y comencé a nadar.

—Espérame problemática —lo escuché gritar, sin embargo, no lo esperé. Supuse que rápidamente me daría alcance. Y así fue.

Me detuve por inercia.

—¿Ves que era más rápido... si ambos nadábamos?— acotó con voz la entre cortada, para luego sonreírme de forma ladina.

—Lo sé, pero un poco de caballerosidad de tu parte no hubiese estado demás —espeté con cierta molestia.

—Problemática, la caballerosidad la podemos dejar para otra ocasión —aseveró con convicción—. Lo que nos interesa ahora es hallar un sitio donde poder continuar.

Comenzó a mirar para todos lados.

—¡En la orilla, no! —exclamé antes que propusiera ese lugar—. No quiero terminar con la arena pegada en todo el cuerpo.

Sonrió de forma seductora.

—¿Y si vamos hacia esas rocas? —inquirió apuntando a su izquierda.

Volteé a mirar y enseguida fruncí el ceño.

—¡Hacia esas rocas! —chillé mirando aquellas rocas lisas. La verdad es que no estaba muy convencida.

—Sí —respondió seguro— ¿o tienes una mejor opción?

Sus ojos rasgados me miraron con expectación.

Para mi desgracia no había más opción. Esbocé una sonrisa complicada.

—Me sentiré como un cangrejo tomando sol.

Mi comentario lo hizo sonreír.

—Entonces seremos dos cangrejos sobre la roca... pero no precisamente tomando sol.

Su semblante pícaro me sedujo en cuestión de segundos.

—Vamos, me convenciste —espeté con convicción— Habiendo ganas, da lo mismo la calidad del colchón.

Comenzamos a nadar en aquella dirección. Después de varios minutos de nado, llegamos a las rocas lisas. Shikamaru me ayudó a subir sobre éstas, para luego sentarnos a descansar.

—No está mal —espeté deslizando mis piernas sobre la roca—. La superficie además de ser lisa, es suave.

—Debemos darle gracias al mar por la erosión.

—Sí. El desgaste es perfecto —acoté acostándome sobre la superficie. Llevé mis manos detrás de mi cabeza—. La próxima vez traeré todas mis cosas y tomaré sol acá.

Sonreí complacida.

—Me parece una buena idea —espetó y lentamente se acercó a mí.

—¿Que me ves? —inquirí con una sonrisa, al ver la intensidad con la cual me miraba. Esa manera tan suya de seducir, me puso enseguida toda cachonda.

—Como tomas sol —acotó seductoramente. Sus ojos rasgados seguían mirándome con pasión.

—El sol está bajo —espeté mientras lo miraba con lujuria—, por lo tanto, no quema. En pocas palabras, ya no me calienta.

—Tú no necesitas los rayos del sol para calentarte, mujer —susurró con lascivia, para luego acariciar mi abdomen con la yema de sus dedos —. Tú eres fuego... y yo soy un simple mortal dispuesto a morir quemado en la hoguera de tu cuerpo.

Su labia me cautivó y desde ese instante no supe más de mí. Me dejé llevar por sus encantos y sólo me dediqué sentir.

Su boca succionó mi cuello con desesperación. Sus besos eran cálidos, húmedos, los cuales me erizaron la piel en cuestión de segundos, haciéndome jadear de placer. Sus manos comenzaron a amasar mis senos, cubiertos por la parte superior de mi traje de baño. Luego sus dedos se deslizaron hacia cada costado de mi torso, buscando la forma de deshacerse de mi prenda. Arqueé mi espalda con ayuda de mis brazos, para que él pudiese desatar el nudo.

Y así lo hizo.

Volví apoyar mi espalda en la dura superficie y enseguida él destapó mis senos. Sus manos ávidas tomaron posesión de éstos y exquisitamente me los sobajeó.

Jadeé extasiada una y otra vez mientras los amasaba.

Gemí excitada cuando su boca se apoderó de mi pezón derecho y lo succionó.

—Aaaaahhg Kami —solté obnubilada, llevando mis manos sobre su cabeza. Luego de un rato, su boca dejó mi botón diestro y se deslizó rápidamente hacia mi otro botón. En su recorrido besó exquisitamente mi piel salada, hasta que sentí que me mordió mi otro pezón.

—Aayyy —me quejé por su acción, aunque al mismo tiempo sentí que fascinó. ¡Kami!, todo esto era tan caliente.

Comenzó a succionar mi otro pezón desenfrenadamente, mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de atender mi otro botón.

—Ayyy mujer estás tan rica —lo escuché balbucear entre jadeos, mientras tanto yo sólo suspiraba y me mordía el labio inferior.

Descendió sus labios por mi cuerpo, arrastrando su boca hasta más abajo de mi ombligo. Lamió mi vientre plano con ardor y enseguida lo besó.

—Rica y más encima salada —susurró.

—Suena mejor sazonada —acoté con una sonrisa pícara.

No me contestó, sin embargo, sentí que sus dedos rápidamente bajaron la parte inferior de mi bañador. De inmediato doblé mis rodillas y separé las piernas al momento que él terminó.

—Kami, si me como todo esto con la sal que debe tener impregnada, seguro me enfermaré de hipertensión.

Su comentario me hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Siempre se ha dicho que la sal de mar es la sal más saludable —espeté con cierta gracia—. Así que puedes degustar con confianza.

Estaba ansiosa de que comenzara, pero no podía negar que esos preámbulos que hacía de alguna forma también me calentaban.

—Lo sé —acotó con lascivia, empujando con sus manos la parte posterior de mis muslos hacia arriba. Mi intimidad en cuestión de segundos quedó expuesta para él—, y aunque no fuera la sal más saludable, el bocado amerita comérselo igual.

Me quedé expectante esperando a que comenzara, hasta que sentí cómo su boca atrapó mi ardiente femineidad. Deslizó sus labios y comenzó a succionar cada parte de mi húmedo sexo con ahínco, lo que me hizo sentir una sensación espectacular.

Mis jadeos poco a poco comenzaron a aflorar.

—¡Kami!, qué rico! —susurré absorta, colocando por inercia mis manos sobre su cabellera.

Luego de succionar toda mi intimidad de forma exquisita, su lengua traviesa me comenzó a torturar. La pasó lentamente por cada punto sensible de mi sexo, haciendo que en cuestión de segundos, mi cuerpo se comenzara a tensar.

—Aaaaayy Shika —gemí extasiada, y con fuerza hundí su cabeza sobre mi femineidad —. No me sigas torturando más.

Era toda una contrariedad mis palabras con mis acciones, ya que pese a que se sentía muy rico, sabía que si continuaba mi libido de pronto iba a explosionar. Para mí venirme todavía era muy pronto, sin embargo, no sabía si mi cuerpo lo iba a poder soportar.

Para mi suerte dejó a un lado su juego con la lengua y nuevamente su boca me comenzó succionar. La tensión de mi cuerpo se mantuvo constante y yo feliz me dediqué a disfrutar.

Con fervor sus labios chuparon cada uno de mis hinchados pliegues.

—Aaahhg.

Cerré los ojos obnubilada, sin embargo, su boca atrapó mi botón de placer y una vez más la tensión de mi cuerpo se alteró una enormidad. Cada succionada me conducía al borde del abismo, y esta vez no iba a poder postergarlo más.

Mis jadeos se intensificaron increíblemente.

Mis dedos inquietos desarmaron su peinado, no pudiéndose controlar.

Mi éxtasis crecía y crecía hasta que llegó a un punto que mi cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más. Mi libido de un momento a otro explosionó de golpe.

Sentí un estremecimiento descomunal.

Arqueé la espalda por inercia y solté un gemido gutural.

—Aaaaahhg Kami

Su boca inmediatamente se situó en la entrada de mi hendidura y bebió de mi cálida esencia.

—Sabes deliciosa, mujer —señaló al separar sus labios de mi guarida, lo que me hizo sonreí complacida. Dejó de empujar mis muslos, pudiendo yo posar mis pies sobre superficie rocosa.

—Debo reconocer que estuviste genial —espeté de forma sensual—. Ahora es mi turno de demostrarte de lo que soy capaz.

Hice el intento de levantarme, sin embargo, Shikamaru sujetó mis piernas. Me miró y sonrió con lascivia.

—Si no te molesta, mujer, preferiría continuar yo —acotó en un tono seductor, doblando otra vez mis piernas. Lentamente las separó—. No sería muy caballeroso de mi parte dejar que te lastimes las rodillas —acarició éstas, para luego deslizar sus manos y su mirada por mis muslos y terminar en mis entrepiernas—. Tienes unas piernas muy lindas para dañarlas de puro gusto con algún moretón o alguna herida.

—Dijiste que la caballerosidad la dejarías para otra ocasión —le recordé sus dichos con cierta picardía.

Alzó su mirada cachonda y la fijó en la mía. Ambas miradas ardían.

—Sí, pero en este preciso momento la ocasión lo amerita —espetó con lascivia, para después quitarse con prontitud el short de baño. Mis ojos se centraron en su venosa erección. Se veía dura y caliente como a mí me gusta —. Igual puede que se te haga uno que otro moretón en la espalda, pero puedes cubrirlos fácilmente con un vestido o una remera, en cambio los moretones de tus piernas, no. Sería un pecado tener que cubrirte las piernas y no lucirlas.

Volví a fijar mis orbes en su mirada pecaminosa.

—Te lo dije en un comienzo, Shikamaru —acoté y sonreí libidinosamente—. Habiendo ganas, da lo mismo la calidad del colchón.

Sonrió cachondo ante mi comentario y rápidamente me abordó. Colocó sus manos en la cara posterior de mis muslos y nuevamente los empujó. Yo separé aún más las piernas. Mi femineidad otra vez quedó a su completa disposición.

—Me encanta saber que eres una mujer «a todo terreno» —espetó con voz ronca, ubicándose sobre mi cuerpo. Apoyó sus antebrazos a la altura de mis costados. Su hinchado glande comenzó toquetear la entrada de mi intimidad.

—¿Te gusta hacerte desear, cierto? —inquirí mirándolo con intensidad. Él me sonrió coqueto.

—Es mi especialidad, mujer —respondió lascivo, ubicando su duro miembro en la entrada de mi cavidad —, pero a ti ya no te voy hacer esperar más.

Lo miré con expectación sintiendo enseguida cómo de una sola estocada se hundió por mi ardiente hendidura.

¡Kami! Cerré mis ojos por reflejo al sentir un deleite fenomenal. Era un acoplamiento exquisito... perfecto, que me incitó a querer sentir mucho más. Estreché su cuerpo con mis brazos, mientras él rápidamente comenzó a arremeter una y otra vez contra mi ardiente femineidad.

—Ay mujer... estás tan mojada —espetó entre jadeos, entrando y saliendo de mi cavidad.

—Tu boca y tu lengua me dejaron así... caliente —acoté cachonda envolviendo con mis piernas su cintura. ¡Kami!, se sentía tan rico.

Lo escuché reír.

—Eres muy caliente, mujer... me encanta —señaló con la voz entrecortada, para luego incrementar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Aquel cambio de ritmo me fascinó.

—Aaahhg —solté un gemido de satisfacción.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar la electrizante fricción que estaba provocando con cada una de sus acometidas.

—¿Te gusta así... o prefieres que te lo meta... más duro?

Aquella pregunta me calentó mucho más.

—Más duro, sí... más duro y hasta el fondo —solté entre jadeos y abrí los ojos.

—Golosa —espetó en un tono pecaminoso, cumpliendo enseguida mi petición. Por reflejo entrecerré mis ojos, sin embargo, algo llamó mi atención.

Miré su rostro detenidamente.

Se veía tan excitado y al mismo tiempo concentrado. El sudor sobre su rostro lo hacía ver tan varonil... tan hombre... sí, un verdadero hombre. Todos estos años sin vernos, sin duda, no habían pasado en vano. Estaba demasiado guapo para mi gusto. Definitivamente, hoy me había ganado el premio gordo. No todos los días te encuentras con un espécimen que está como quiere en el lugar más recóndito del mundo, y que más encima ahora me follando de forma implacable.

Pude sentir que me observaba.

Fijé mis ojos en los suyos.

—¿Qué tanto me miras, mujer? —acotó con una sexy sonrisa.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo —contraataqué. Ni loca le revelaría mis conjeturas.

—Eres muy problemática, mujer —espetó con la respiración acelerada—, ¿pero sabes qué? ...me encanta.

Volvió a acelerar el ritmo de sus arremetidas, y a mí no me quedó más que aferrarme más él. Tensé fuerte la mandíbula y cerré los ojos. Era la única forma de resistir y no deshacerme producto del placer.

Mis jadeos y gemidos de repente se incrementaron. Sentí que mi libido estaba a punto de estallar. Sus movimientos tan secos y profundos no me ayudaban mucho, así que de un momento a otro mi cuerpo no pudo resistirlo más.

—Aaaahhg Shikamaru —gemí absorta por el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo, sin dejar de aferrarme a él.

Sus movimientos continuaron por un momento, hasta que sentí que soltó un gruñido de placer.

—Aaaahhg mujer —espetó en un susurro, estremeciéndose, para luego derramar su esencia dentro de mí.

Se quedó inmóvil y jadeante por unos segundos. Enseguida bajó su cuerpo, acomodándose sobre mí. Continué abrazándolo y él hundió su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello. Poco a poco, ambos comenzamos a normalizar los latidos del corazón y la respiración. Había que volver a la realidad.

Luego de un largo rato de recuperación, esbocé una sonrisa.

—No estuviste para nada mal —acoté luego de percibir que lentamente iba recuperando el aliento—. La verdad es que estuviste genial.

Con parsimonia sacó su rostro de mi cuello.

—Mujer problemática, yo ya veía que me ibas a criticar —espetó con su voz cansina, sonriéndome al final.

—No seas idiota, Shikamaru —le dije sin dejar mirar sus ojos rasgados—, jamás haría eso. Aunque igual deberías sentirte orgulloso por mi reconocimiento.

Sonrió nuevamente al escuchar mi comentario final.

—Gracias mujer, no esperaba menos de ti —acotó con sinceridad—. Siempre has sido una mujer muy directa.

Lo miré con una amplia sonrisa.

—Me recuerdas bien, ¿eh?

—Pues sí, es imposible no recordar a alguien tan problemática como tú —espetó separado con calma su cuerpo del mío.

Sus dichos nuevamente me hicieron sonreír.

Con parsimonia se deslizó sobre la roca y sentó a mi lado. Buscó con la vista mi traje de baño y enseguida me lo pasó. Luego se colocó su short de baño y se puso de pie. Miró para todos lados.

—Es increíble la soledad que siempre hay en esta calita —espetó cambiando el tema, mientras miraba hacia la orilla.

—¿Soledad? ¿Y nosotros qué somos? ¿Algas? —inquirí con cierta sorna, mientras terminaba de colocarme el traje de baño.

Chaqueó la lengua.

—Ay mujer, quiero decir que no hay nadie más que nosotros.

Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar su respuesta.

—Lo sé, sólo te quería fastidiar —afirmé sentándome al estilo indio. Luego vi que volteó hacia mí.

—Creo que ya es hora que regresemos a la orilla —acotó a modo de sugerencia—. El sol ya se va ocultar y todavía hay que nadar hacia la otra playa.

—Tienes razón, vamos —respondí colocándome de pie. Dirigí la mirada hacia el mar.

—Temari —escuché que me llamó. Volteé mi rostro hacia él.

—Dime.

Sus ojos rasgados me miraron con detención.

—Ya que no nos queda nada pendiente del pasado, me gustaría comenzar de cero contigo.

Analicé sus palabras y enseguida fruncí el ceño.

—¿De cero?

—Sí, de cero...—acotó con interés—. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo, hoy en la noche?

No sabía que pensar de esa invitación.

—Shikamaru, no quiero que te sientas obligado a invitarme —expuse mi opinión con sinceridad—. Nos encontramos por casualidad en este sitio, y todo lo que pasó puede quedar perfectamente aquí. No hay problema para mí, somos personas adultas. Este reencuentro lo podemos dejar como un lindo recuerdo.

—No te estoy invitando por compromiso, mujer —señaló con convicción—. Lo hago porque me nace hacerlo. Quizás en el pasado no hice bien las cosas con respecto a ti, ya sea por mi poca experiencia o por falta de madurez, pero ahora que la vida me está dando una nueva oportunidad, no la pienso desaprovechar. Soy un convencido de que las casualidades no existen, y si nos reencontramos después de tantos años en este recóndito lugar, debe ser por alguna razón. Tiene que ser para algo importante.

Sus palabras trajeron a mi mente lo primero que pensé en el momento que me besó: «Era como si el destino nos diera la oportunidad de retomar nuestra historia o simplemente concretar lo que en el pasado nos había quedado pendiente. Sexo, esa era nuestra asignatura pendiente», sin embargo, nunca pensé en la otra opción... en la posibilidad de retomar nuestra historia.

—Veo que tú estás muy seguro de que esto no quedará sólo como un revolcón bajo el sol —aseveré mirándolo con detención. No es que me desagradara la idea de reintentar algo con él, pero esa seguridad suya al hablar me erizó la piel. Era como si me estuviera prediciendo que en un futuro no muy lejano me iba a casar con él. ¡Kami!, ya me estaba atacando la paranoia.

—No mujer, no lo estoy —espetó con seguridad—, ya que es algo que no solamente depende de mí, pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que tú me interesas de verdad, por ese motivo me la quiero jugar. Esa es la razón del porqué te invité a cenar. ¿Y qué me dices, Temari? ¿Aceptas?

Esa perseverancia suya, me convenció. Definitivamente los años en él no habían pasado en vano. Se había convertido en tipo muy interesante, aparte de guapo.

Esbocé una semi sonrisa.

—Está bien, vamos a cenar —respondí de forma amena—, pero después de comer no quiero escuchar ninguna queja con respecto al siguiente panorama.

—¿Sigues siendo una mujer «de tiro largo»? —inquirió alzando una ceja.

—Sí, pero ahora que estoy «más adulta», por no decir más vieja, prefiero ir a compartir unos tragos y escuchar música en un Pub, que ir a bailar a una discoteque. A menos que tenga una muy buena pareja de baile. ¿Hiciste algún curso de baile en estos últimos años?

Lo miré expectante.

—Tú sabes que el baile no es lo mío, mujer, pero te diré que he mejorado bastante.

Sonreí burlesca.

—Esa recomendación viene de muy cerca, vago, por lo tanto, no cuenta.

Suspiró fastidiado.

—Eres muy problemática.

.

.

.

Han pasado casi dos años y medio que me reencontré con Shikamaru, y como siempre él tenía razón. Si nos encontramos aquel día en esa calita solitaria, después de tantos años, debía ser por algo, y ese algo era que en un futuro no muy lejano, terminaríamos uniendo nuestras vidas en un proyecto de vida en común. Terminaríamos armando un hogar y formando una familia.

Hoy en día, estábamos de vacaciones, y no se nos ocurrió nada mejor que venir a descansar al País de las Olas. Hace tiempo que no veníamos para acá, por eso apenas llegamos y dejamos nuestras cosas en el hotel, nos fuimos a la playa a disfrutar del hermoso paisaje, pero esta vez, bajo la sombra de un enorme quitasol.

—Mujer, ¿no crees que hay mucha gente aquí? —inquirió, Shikamaru, con cierta pereza, luego de dormir por lo menos tres cuarto de hora sobre una toalla.

Volteé mi rostro hacia él, sin quitarme los lentes de sol.

—Ay Shikamaru —espeté fastidiada por el tipo pregunta que me hacía—, con suerte se ven tres familias y están bastante lejos de nosotros. Es natural que veas personas aquí. Es un balneario y hace calor.

Suspiró.

—Seguramente en la calita de al lado no debe haber nadie —susurró con su típica apatía, para luego desviar la mirada hacia el quitasol y llevar sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Quizás tengas razón —acoté sin dejar de observarlo. Tenía el presentimiento que esta conversación no iba a terminar aquí. Y no me equivoqué. Volteó nuevamente su rostro hacia mí.

—Tem —espetó en un tono intrigante que me hizo levemente fruncir el entrecejo—, ¿y si guardamos todas las cosas dentro del auto y nos vamos a calita de al lado?

Escuchar aquella propuesta y ver la forma como miró a nuestro pequeño, el cual dormía plácidamente sobre una toalla, me crispó.

—¡Estás loco, Shikamaru! —chillé mientras éste sólo me miraba divertido—, ¡Shikadai no es un objeto que puedas guardar en un maletero y ya!

—Sólo bromeaba, mujer —acotó relajadamente con una semi sonrisa—. Tenía ganas de ver tu cara iracunda por un momento. Desde ayer que no me regañabas.

Suspiré.

—Ay Shikamaru, ese afán tuyo de que te maltrate.

Me miró con cariño.

—No lo puedo evitar, ese carácter tuyo me encanta.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Masoquista.

Sonrió divertido. Tal parecía que ese apodo lo enorgullecía.

Nos quedamos mirando con complicidad por varios segundos, hasta que él cortó el momento.

—Sabes mujer, no me voy a quedar con la duda —acotó con determinación—, así que mañana iremos a la calita de al lado, para ver que tan solitaria continúa.

—¿Y qué haremos Shikadai? —inquirí. La verdad es que sí tenía ganas de ir. Quería revivir algunos momentos que viví con mi vago allí.

—Lo dejaremos con mis papás —espetó de lo más normal—. Recuerda que si ellos están acá, es porque vienen ayudarnos a descansar, y eso significa cuidar a la bendición.

—Ay Shikamaru, todavía me da vergüenza recordar el momento cuando les propusiste eso —acoté llevándome las manos a la cara.

Me miró con cariño.

—Tem, no tiene por qué darte pena. Mis viejos también fueron jóvenes y entienden que nosotros como pareja necesitamos nuestro espacio. Por ese motivo ellos aceptaron mi propuesta. Además, este viaje les ayudará a cambiar de aire, ya que ellos casi nunca salen.

—Está bien —respondí tratando de olvidar ese bochornoso momento—. Mañana vamos para allá.

—Así me gusta, mujer —espetó, mi vago, dándome ánimos—. Y si tenemos suerte, y mañana no encontramos a nadie por esos lados, tal vez hasta podríamos hacerle una hermanito o hermanita a Shikadai. ¿Te parece?

Esbozó una sonrisa sexy.

—Es increíble que para eso nunca tengas pereza —traté de mantener la seriedad de la conversación, aunque su sugerencia de alguna forma me calentó. Me imaginó que él inmediatamente lo notó.

—Imposible tener pereza si tengo a una problemática que es una hoguera —espetó en un tono seductor—. ¿Y qué me dices sobre lo anterior?

Sonreí de forma pícara.

—Podría ser... y así cerramos la fábrica de una vez por todas.

Nuestro hijo tenía poco más de un año, por lo que un hermanito o hermanita le venía bien para creciera acompañado.

—Pero sólo si es niña, sino habría que seguir buscándola hasta que salga.

Fruncí enseguida el ceño y la boca.

—No pienso llenarme de niños vagos como tú, buscando la niña —acoté con franqueza, ya que Dai prácticamente dormía todo el día.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Tienes razón, eso sería demasiado problemático. Mejor nos quedamos con lo que Kami nos mande.

Fue la opinión más sensata que me pudo haber dado.

—Me parece bien —espeté conforme—. ¿Y cuándo dijiste que comenzábamos?

Lo miré y sonreí de forma pícara. Esa propuesta ya me había dejado prendida.

—Mañana... pero si quieres podemos comenzar hoy día —sonrió y me miró con expectación.

Me quedé mirándolo por varios segundos, mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

—Vamos a dejar al niño con tus papás y de ahí regresamos —acoté con gran entusiasmo, sentándome enseguida. Shikamaru sólo sonrió, ya que era caliente igual que yo— Mientras más intentos, mejor. La probabilidad de éxito será mayor.

Quizás mis suegros nos iban a tachar de calientes empedernidos, pero cuando vieran el resultado de tantas escapadas poco furtivas, seguro se iban a alegrar un montón. Un nuevo integrante para la familia siempre será motivo de alegría, sobre todo porque es una bendición.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

**Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor. Yo los amo con el corazón :D**

**La próxima semana prometo responder los reviews pendiente. Siento mucho la demora.**

**Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (ayyy Kami... dame un poquito de tiempo para hacerlo).**

**Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización.**

**Ahora me despido, que tengan un lindo fin de semana. **

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


End file.
